Hermione Granger and the Summer to Recovery
by Carol Lizette
Summary: After Ron accuses Hermione of having more than a friendship with Viktor Krum, Hermione breaks-up with him and after finishing her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione stays at the burrow to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is ruined even if everything was won. Yes, we might have defeated Voldemort, but families were destroyed, killed and teared apart. I don't know what to do, but to be with and try to support Ron. He lost his older brother, Fred. Fred who is George's half, Fred who was always there for everyone. Yes, we will miss him, but we have to let go of the past and start to build a brighter future, even if that future does not include Fred. I have to be with Ginny, Mrs, Weasley and everyone else in the Weasly family and Harry. Harry, who lost yet another one of his mentors. Lupin. Lupin, will never have a chance to see his little boy grow up into a man. Tonks will never get to tell Teddy bed time stories or kiss him goodnight, her and Lupin will never get to tell him all of the wonderful adventures of Hogwarts and to see him go on the train to Hogwarts. Hogwarts will never be the same, at least for now. I hope things do get better. I want to cry and scream and yell at the world for ripping families apart and making everyone suffer. even if the greater evil was destroyed. Right now I can not think of myself I have to be with my two best friends, Harry and Ginny and my boyfriend, Ron. Yes we finally are a thing or at least I hope so after I shared my first kiss with him in the heat of the battle. Harry can now be with Ginny, the love of his life, even if he does not realize it he loves her with all his might. I hope things get better for everyone especially with George, who lost his half. He is still in shock and can not believe that he is gone. He has no expression on his face, but his eyes tell it all. His eyes show anger, sadness, and loneliness. He has suffered the most because he will have to try twice as hard get over the death of his twin. I want to tell them that things will get better but how can I? I am afraid of many things. I am afraid that I will not find my parents in Australia. I am afraid that Ron might not want to be with me. I want to reassure him that I will not leave him. I want him to be with me forever. All I can do now is rest and hope for a better tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is lay right next to Ron and hug him and feel his warmth melt me. If only I knew were he went.

"Ron? Ron? Ron is that you?" There he was crying in the Griffindor tower which half was destroyed by fire.

"Ron I was looking all over for you"

"`mione is-is t-that you?" said ron in between sobs

"Oh Ron don't cry!" I ran to him and hugged him with all the energy I had left

"Ron everything will be alright!" I said trying to hold the tears threatening to fall.

"`mione I don't know what to do anymore!" he said as he hugged hermione even tighter

"Well we can start by getting out of here because it smells rubbish" hermione said with a huge grin on her face

"Of course" he said standing up and helping hermione up too

Hermione started walking toward the portrait to exit

"`Mione come here" with a huge grin on his face hermione went toward him and he snogged her right on the lips. Hermione was surprised at first but then she snogged him back with the same passion as he was kissing her. Hermione pulled away from the kiss.

"Ron that...that was... bloody brilliant!"

Ron had the biggest grin on his face

"What was that? Did the Hermione Granger just swear?"

"Oh shut up! It was the only thing to say that I could think of" she crossed her hands and turned bright red.

" Hermione are you mad? I mean It is ok to swear well it is not good to swear but merlin's beard I was just surprised that you could actually produce such words!" He started to laugh

"Well I was surprised they came out of my mouth too, but are we gonna stand in here all day talking about my-my bloody words?" she said with a smile on her face and walked to Ron who was still in the same place he was when she got here.

"No, you are right lets get out of here I am exhausted and hungry!" his stomach growled

"Of course! now lets go down and go find everyone and we will head for the burrow and cook something to eat"

"Yes but before we go" He cupped Hermiones face and snogged her but this time it was gentle and not rushed like the first two.

"Wow! if you kiss me like that everytime your hungry I might just never feed you!"

" Hermione I would kiss you like that hungry or not. I...I love you!"

Hermione was shocked but she smiled and she planted a simple kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes "I love you too, Ron" Ron could not help but kiss her back but this time he layed her on the ground and place himself on top of her with his knees on the floor and his hand on her side. He started at her chin and then started to plant kisses on her neck, he moved up on her ear and nibbled on it and she let out a soft moan.

"Hermione I have waited a long time for this" he whispered into her neck.

"Uhuh me too, now please dont stop" he said while his kisses made goosebumps on her skin.

"Never" he said while he started to remove her jacket. he unzipped her sweater and started to kiss her stomach and Hermione stopped him and he could not help but kiss her lightly. " You are beautiful Hermione"

Hermione could not help but blush and smile "Thank you, Ron. Wait, Ron do you think this the best place to be doing ...this?"

"`mione as long as you are there the place is the best place to be" he said looking up at her and snogging her. He kissed her with so much passion that she could not help but to moan into his mouth. He then moved down and made a trail of kisses down her neck and stopped on her clavicle. He slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast and started stroking it. "R-ron. mmmh"

Ron then kissed the top of her breast lightly and he started to feel his lower region beginning to harden. Hermione felt his hardened member and could not help but to tell him to stop. "Ron we... we should stop."

"wh-what?"

"Yes, we should this is not the correct place for this, someone could come in here and find us and your hand in shirt and you wi-with a hardened member." she got up and grabbed her clothes and started putting them on

"Your right, I got carried away" he said with a smile a she stood up and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Now that I am done dressing, we should head back down they will be wondering where we are"

"Oh and Ron?"

"Yes love?"

"We are never going to go this far ever again in a long time ok?"

"Yeah ok but I am telling you right now, that you are not gonna be able to resist my charm"

"Ron I resisted it for more than 4 years I think I can go a year without it" she said smiling knowing she had won the argument.

"Of course but now that we are a thing, would you Hermione Granger like to go on a date with me, a bloke who is completely in love with the most beautiful girl ever to step foot on this castle's ground?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with the most handsome guy I have ever met!" she kissed him and the entwined her fingers into his hand.

"I love you `mione!"

"I love you too! Now please let's get going before they start to send people all over the castle searching for us"

"Ron I really hope this year goes by fast since you are not gonna come back and instead go to auror training we are only gonna have till September to enjoy ourselves so lets make the best of it, ok and no shagging because I don't shag anyone until they take me on dates ok?

"Ok, shall we go then my love?"

"Yes, _my _love"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I had written this story when I was 14 and had no idea that you could put them on a site where everyone can read them, but now that I know I really hope you enjoy this story and if there are any mistakes or if you have any ideas of what I should put in my next chapters don't hesitate to leave a review… xoxo

3 months later…

Three months had passed and everyone was trying to forget what had happened. The relationships were filling the burrow with so much love that as soon as you entered you would see couples snogging in the kitchen or in the sitting room. Harry and Ron were in the garden degnoming it when Hermione and Ginny stepped outside in bikinis and refreshments in hand. The boys could not help but stare and drool over the beauties that just stepped outside with lemonade in their hands. The girls did not know whether they were drooling at them or at the cold refreshment they had in hand. Ron couldn't help but stare at Hermione and her beautiful body that he did not notice that Harry had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey Ron! Are you alright?" said Harry trying not laugh at his hopeless mate

"w-what?" said Ron stuttering until he noticed Ginny laughing at him

"Ron it looks like you have never seen a girl in a bikini. Oh wait unless you count those racy magazines Seamus owns, but other than that I think the closet you've come is mum in her knickers!" said Ginny laughing at his pathetic brother

"Ginny!" said Hermione also trying not to laugh

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" said Ron trying to change the subject,but unable to look at any of them in the eyes.

"Well we were done cleaning the rooms and we thought of coming outside to go swim in the lake and bring you guys some lemonade" said Ginny

"Yeah we got bored and because we thought you guys might be thirsty after degnoming the garden" said Hermione

"Thank you, Ginny, Her-Hermione" said a stuttering Ron

"You're welcome and we also have come to help you finish so you guys can come play with us in the lake" said Ginny

"Yea so, would you and Harry like some help and then come with us to play in the water?"

"Um... Yeah sure Hermione but can you girls do us a favor?" said Harry trying hard not to stare at Ginny

"Sure Harry, anything for you" said Ginny in a seductive tone

"Can you girls put on something over you bikinis, we are finding it difficult to concentrate when you girls are half naked especially you Ginny" he said staring at Ginny and looking her up and down

"Hey that's my sister!" said Ron throwing a dirty glance at Harry

"Hey I don't say anything to you when you are drooling all over Hermione, and she is like my sister!" Harry was looking at him with a just-shut-up expression.

"Th-that is different!"

"Oh really Ronald how is it different?" said Hermione

"I...I-"

"What? Are you trying to say that I am the only one that gets to be looked at like that and nobody can look at Ginny! She said anger pronounced in every word.

"No-No that is not what I meant"

"Oh really than what did you mean ronniekins? Because newsflash brother Harry is my boyfriend and I am almost turning 17! I'm almost an adult! So stop worrying and getting jealous and start worrying about YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Hermione had now left them in tears and went straight to the lake.

"AND when you feel up to it, go apologize to your girlfriend you git!" said Ginny pointing towards the lake. Ron hurried to Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione I am sorry. I am the biggest git in the world!"

"No it is not your fault"

"It isn't? But it's always my fault"

"Well this time it was just a stupid argument. I get that she's you little sister and you have to protect her from harm, but Harry would never do anything to hurt her. You are right you should stand up and be protective of Ginny, but sometimes you make me feel less important than Ginny and this whole two weeks you have not kissed me or said anything and we still have not even gone to our date which you promised me two weeks ago"

"Well I should be sorry because I have not shown off my beautiful girlfriend to the whole Wizarding world!" Hermione could not help but let out a laugh and blush

"So when are you going to take me out?"

"Well how about tonight we go to Hogsmead and then to Puddifoots's, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant now come here and- "Ron snogged her before she could finish and he could not help but put grin against her lips.

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Ron pulled away "Hermione you know once I start I can't stop"

"Then don't" she said before she embraced him and locked their lips again

_Damn__,__ she never stops impressing me__._He started kissing her neck and he could not help but feel accomplished when he heard her moan.

Hermione laid herself on the ground and opened her legs to let Ron lay on top of her.

Ron did not miss this cue and put himself on top of her and resumed where he left of. He sucked on her neck and she could not help but moan at his touch. Ron kissed her clavicle and was leading into her chest when she said "Take it off, Ron" He started to take it off when he stopped

"wh-why did you stop?"

"Do you think that we should do this here? I mean I would love too, but I-I this is not the place to- to you know"

"Have sex" said Hermione as she sat on the grass

"You're right the grass in uncomfortable and Harry and Gin can see us."

"Uhuh but you still want to right?" he asked

"Of course. I want _you_ to be my first and the only person that I make love to" she wanted to be his and for him to only be hers.

"Okay, and _I_ want _you _to be the only woman that I make love to too" He kissed her lightly on the lips

"I better be or else"

"Or else what? You're going to punish me and hex my bollocks off?" he said playfully

"Yes, I will punish you even if you look at another woman"

"Hermione I only have eyes for you" she could not help but smile and blush

"Now let's get of this grass it's itching me and go into the lake"

"Wha- "but before he could finish Hermione had levitated him and dumped him into the lake with all of his clothes on.

"You cheater! You'll pay for this Granger!" He said playfully

"I don't cheat and what ar-" Hermione had not known what hit her until she felt wet. When she went u for air she hear laughter.

"Why what the hell!" said Hermione trying to find the source of laughter that seemed to be coming from behind the bushes

"What? You didn't think I would let you get away with _that_, did you Hermione?" said a wide grinning Ginny

"Sorry Hermione I tried to stop her, but she hexed me" said Harry in a forgiving voice

"No it is ok Harry I understand. Levicorpus!" Ginny was taken aback and she was now dangling in the air by her foot and unable to get herself to floor.

"HERMIONE GRANGER PUT ME DOWN!

"Why should I? You dumped me into the lake without my consent and now it's time to play fair"

"Hermione I'm not joking!"

"Neither am I"

"Put me down this instant or else!"

"Or else what Ginevra?"

"Or else I will tell them your secret!"

"You wouldn't!"

"YES I WOULD! NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Harry and Ron didn't whether to stop them and get hurt in the process or watch them tell each other's secrets.

"What is her secret Ginny?" said Ron curiously

"OH why don't you ask her what she did two days ago?"

"Shut up Ginny! It's not that big of a deal Ron" Hermione was livid and she could not help but scream out in fury a Ginny "GINEVRA IF YOU TELL MY SECRET I WILL TELL THEM YOURS AND I DON'T THINK RON WOULD APRECIATE YOUR SECRET!"

"REALLY AND WHAT SECRET IS THAT?" Ginny said with a curious sound and trying to remember what secret she had told Hermione not to tell anybody.

"Well if you really want them to know than... remember last time we went out to the three broomsticks and you ha-

"OK I GOT IT JUST PUT ME DOWN!" she tried to sound mad but it came in a terrified tone. She was terrified that Hermione was going to tell them what her and Harry did.

"Would you girls please stop bickering and just get in the lake!" screamed Harry

"Yes please if you are not going to tells us your secrets than get in here and let's play Mocco Polo"said Ron

"It's Marco Polo mate" said Harry

"Right, we'll play whatever you just said as soon as Miss. Granger decides to put me on the ground!"

"Right, sorry" she said as she put her down. Together they all walked to the lake to play a nice game of Marco Polo….

-Later in the day-

Hermione what was the secret Ginny was talking about?" Ron asked as they were walking back to the Burrow.

"huh? Oh that. It was nothing really."

"Well it must have been something if you put her down" Why does he want to know?

"Ron really it was stupid. Now let's go inside before your mum starts wondering where we are"

Oh gods. Should I tell him about the letter? What if he gets mad? No, I shouldn't besides it's not that big of a deal it's just a letter. Yeah, just a letter…


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later… Arriving at the Burrow…

Hermione and Ginny apparated at the Burrow from the King Cross station and arrived at the burrow at nightfall. Mrs. Weasley was excited that they were coming so she cooked for 20 people when there were only going to be 4 people there.

"Ginny I swear you are so slow!"

"Oh shut up Hermione! I am trying to think of ideas for your plan!"

"Still hurry we are already 5 minutes late"

"Uhuh I don't care"

Hermione was mad because she hated being late so she ignored Ginny and went to knock on the door of the burrow.

Knock. Knock

"Hermione! Ginny! Come in, come in!" said a very Mr. Weasley

"Hi Mr. Weasley" Hermione said hugging him

"Hi dad!" she said hugging him harder

"Molly is in the kitchen cooking. You girls go on and set up in Ginny's room all right?"

"Ok dad" "Ok Mr. Weasley" said Hermione timidly

"Please Hermione you are family, call me Arthur" he chuckled

"Right, Mr...Arthur" she blushed

Ginny was at the corner of the hallways when she saw a picture of Ron and was reminded of why she was here and immediately felt guilty

"Hermione Hurry up!"

"Right. I'm coming" and into Ginny rooms they went to unpack and start the plan.

...Ginny's Bedroom

"Hermione this is going to be a long summer if you don't help me!" Ginny said pacing back and forth making Hermione even more nervous than she was

"Ginny" she breathed

"What!"

"I 'm scared"

"Hermione Granger scared?" she said sarcastically.

"I really am" she also felt a little bit slutty with some of the clothes Ginny picked out from a catalog, but she didn't want to complain any longer because after all Hermione Granger finished what she started.

"What's wrong Hermione? There is absolutely nothing wrong with making my git of a brother see what he lost with his jealousy problems"

"Really, what if he does not get jealous and what if he already got over me?"

"Please, Hermione we both know that my brother is head over heels in love with you and don't worry with my plan he'll be apologizing before the summer ends and you'll have him at your knees"

"Exactly, I don't want that Ginny. I just want to be with him and for him to know that he is the only man I will ever love. He is the only one for me. I love him! And no one else."

"Seriously, Hermione you are lucky I understand you. Now the boys will get here tomorrow and you will be wearing a short skirt and a tank-top and obviously a push- up bra"

"Don't you thing I will look like a slut, what will you mother think of me?"

"Fine, you will wear a blue summer dress but you are still wearing that push up bra and for when we go swimming you will be wearing this-" she took out a red bikini out of her trunk and Hermione burst out laughing

"There is absolutely no way I am wearing that! Is that even clothing? It looks like floss attached to a rags cut up in a triangle"

"You will be wearing this! Because you are seducing my brother and no it is not "floss" attached to rags. It's sexy swim wear"

"Fine, I will wear it, but you have to wear one too" she said pointing at Ginny.

"Of course I will, Harry will be there" Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"OK now that that's settled let's go down to eat because I am starving!"

"Me too and we need nourishment because tomorrow is going to be a very productive day!" exclaimed Ginny.

And into the kitchen they went to eat a lovely meal made by Mrs. Weasley.

Authors note: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to include their arrival. Leave a review if you have any ideas of what I should put into the next chapter(s). Thank you for reading. =)

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I really hope you like this chapter! Remember to leave a review! =)

The next morning…

"Hermione are you done? They will be arriving in an hour. You need to get ready! If you don't open this door I will blow it off!" Ginny screamed. She was getting tired of Hermione not cooperating with her own plan.

"Oh god, Ginny this is not right. I give up, I don't want to do this anymore!" she exclaimed

"Hermione come on you never give up on anything and besides if you don't want to do it for yourself do it for me"

"How will this help you?"

"Gods Hermione for the brightest witch of your age you really are dumb"

"Oh shut up and tell me!"

"Well you would be distracting Ron and I will get to sneak off with Harry and _converse_ with him in private"

"Ginny we both know that when you say _converse_ and _Harry _in the same sentence, it means telling him to take his clothes off, although you do have a point, but why would I want to help you?"

"Because, my darling _Hermy__,_ when Harry and I get married, I will make you my maid of honor and because you are my best friend it is your job to help me and support me in everything I want no matter how stupid it is. So get your sorry arse out of the bathroom and let me transform you into a _babe_!"

Hermione chuckled as she unlocked the bathroom door and was immediately dragged into Ginny's room to get changed and be transformed into a "babe" as Ginny said.

"This is taking forever!" exclaimed Hermione

"I'm almost done and quit moving if I get Fleur's spell wrong you'll look like dung!"

"Fine, but hurry up I still need your help in coming up with actual words to say or how I should surprise him"

10 minutes later…

"So how do I look?" Hermione said twirling around for Ginny.

Ginny laughed "well let's just say I don't think my brother will be sorry he ever blamed you for cheating"

"Isn't that the point, but let's just hope he apologizes fast because I really miss him, but seriously how do I look?"

"You look sexy! You will have my brother drooling all over you"

"OK good now let's go down to go actually greet them and start the plan. I'm ready for this"

"I bloody well hope so. Now let's go I can't wait to see Harry!"

"Right..."

Meanwhile in Auror training...

"Ron hurry up!" Harry screamed.

"Oi piss off! It's not like I'm looking forward to seeing 'mion...Hermione!"

"Right, how many times do I have to tell you that it was _your_ fault? Viktor is just a friend! She loves you, you stupid git!"

"Thanks mate, you sure know how to make me feel good and yes I know I screwed up, but she should have told me that she was still writing to Viktor and not kept it a secret and besides she knows how Viktor angers me!"

"Yes mate I think we have ALL figured that out by now. It's not like she cheated on you all she did was write to him."

"Well if she wasn't cheating, then why did she keep it a secret?"

"Maybe because she knew that you would react like this and blame her for cheating."

"I don't care she should have told me regardless of the consequences. She didn't even have to write back to him she could have burned the letter, but she didn't she wrote back to him. In my eyes she cheated on me" Ron had a look of defeat and sadness. Harry felt bad for him, but still mad at his friend for being too stupid and seeing things pessimistically.

"I want her back Harry, I miss her" Harry didn't even have to ask to who he was referring too.

"All you have to do is prove to Hermione that you aren't a jealous git and let her have_ friends _of the _opposite_ sex and not think she is cheating on you every time she talks to her _guy_ friends"

"Now let's go we are going miss the portkey and remember you aren't supposed to know that she is there or else your sister will send my arse all the way to Antarctica and have my bullocks frozen and eaten by the polar bears" said Harry trying to change the subject.

"Are you trying to make me tell her?" he said and Harry pushed him out the door of their room "No need to push. Ok I'm going! I'm going!"

The Burrow, Again...

"Ginny! Hermione! Hurry up they are almost here!" screamed Molly from the front of the burrow.

"We're coming mum!" said Ginny from her room

"Yes Molly!" said Hermione having one last look in the mirror and applying a dab of lip gloss

"Oh THEY'RE HERE! RON! HARRY! OH IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" exclaimed Molly as Hermione and Ginny arrived at her side.

"Mom! Dad! Ginny! Hermi-" Ron felt hot all of the sudden. Hermione looked sexy! He could not help but stare at her. Her chocolaty eyes and her bouncing curls and her boobs! Her boobs were bigger than before! Oh god he needed to get to a bathroom and fast!

"Hello, Hermione" He said coolly

"Hello, Ronald" She could not help but feel weak at the knees as he said her name. She could not help but to stare at his eyes and how much more muscular he had gotten since the last time she had seen him. She melted the moment their eyes connected; Brown and blue and the whole world stopped Images of them kissing came back to her mind the night they said they loved each other, and the night they promised everything would be fine.

"Hermione it's nice to see you again!" said Harry wanting to get their two best friends from ogling each other

"Harry! It's nice to see you too! Ginny has not stopped babbling about you since Easter!" said Hermione coming back down to earth.

Harry could not help but grin at this "Who can blame her, I _am_ the desirable number one, eh?"

"Oh, aren't you funny!" said Ginny winking at him.

"Well, Arthur and I are going to be in the kitchen if you need anything and breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes" said Molly sensing that they needed to catch up left the room with Arthur following her to the kitchen.

"Arthur are you sure we can trust them for a week without us here, I mean look at them if it weren't for us in the room they would be all over each other" Molly hissed as she cracked eggs and fried them

"Molly don't worry they are responsible enough and they deserve to have some fun, don't they?" he said as he grabbed some toast

"I guess but I want at least an adult to be watching them while we are gone" and smacked his hand and told him to wait!

"Molly they are adults! Now let's give them some space shan't we?"

"Oh alright, I guess I'm over reacting. I am just reminded of us when we were their age. Don't you remember how crazy and how boggled we got when we were alone?" she said smirking at Arthur

"Oh the good old days, Mollywobbles" breathed Arthur thinking back to the time when they were young and wild


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: First I thank you all who made my story a favorite of theirs I am glad you enjoy my story. Secondly, I will be taking a longer time (at least a week) in updating. Sorry, but school is stressing me out and Geometry is frustrating me. Remember don't hesitate in leaving a review! =)

Meanwhile in the sitting room…

"Time for your proper welcome Harry" said Ginny before she threw her hands around Harry's neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and I couldn't help, but feel envy. I should be happy, but instead I'm jealous. She has the love of her life and I have nothing, but a cold heart wanting revenge.

"Oi that's my sister!" bellowed Ron and I couldn't be more thankful.

"Shut up Ron, go snog someone else or whatever I'm not going to let you ruin my time with Harry"

My eyes widened, sometimes Ginny could be so crude.

"So, do you guys need any help unpacking?" asked Ginny as she got up for the couch we were all sitting at.

"There really isn't much unpacking to be done, but I do need some help upstairs tending my bed would you mind helping me _do_ it Ginny?"

"Of course I'll help you do it Harry as a matter of fact I happen to be very good at _doing_ beds"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what these two disgusting creatures would be doing in Percy's room, but of course there was always Ron.

"Actually Ginny would you mind doing mine afterwards?" said a clueless Ron

Ginny snickered and I tried not to laugh at how clueless he was

"Sure, Ron…"

"Arthur what if something happens" said Molly as she came into the sitting room and Arthur right behind her

"Molly, don't worry they will be fine" Arthur insisted "Look, just ask them yourself"

"Ask us what?" asked Ron.

"Hermione and Ron could you two accompany us to the kitchen?" asked Molly

"Sure Mrs. Weasley"

"Call me Molly, dear."

"Right, Molly" she said as she got off the couch and followed them into the kitchen.

"So what were you four talking about while we were in the kitchen?" I heard Arthur ask Ginny and Harry. I snickered.

"I have some important news to tell both of you," Mrs. Weasley said

They nodded their heads as if telling them to go on

"Ron, Hermione, Arthur and I are planning to go visit Charlie in Romania for a whole week and we we're leaving you two in charge. I want absolutely no parties and absolutely _no alcohol!_ Am I clear?" Molly declared

Ron's eyes beamed while Hermione looked confused

"Why are you leaving us in charge" Hermione asked

"Because, Hermione, you two are the oldest one's and I trust you two more than I trust Ginny."

"Are you sure Mrs. Weasley, don't you think Harry's more trustworthy than me?"

"Nonsense dear, if I left Harry in charge, he would let Ginny get away with everything and if she did something wrong she would blame it on Ron and Harry would go along with it" Molly said

"But-

" Don't push it Hermione" said Ron and rolled his eyes

"Oh well, thank you for trusting me, I will have everything under control" Hermione beamed

"*cough*"Suck up"*cough*" said Ron

Hermione glared daggers towards Ron and he gave her a smug look.

"Oh well carry on" Molly said, leaving the kitchen

"There won't be any need to be in charge Hermione, Harry and Ginny are going to do as they please anyways, so why bother trying to stop them" Ron said

"Ron, you do know that when you say 'do as they please, it includes sleeping together and activities that involve _touching each other,_ right?"

"Right, so you'll just stay with Ginny the whole week and I'll stay with Harry, sound good? "

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and left him standing alone

"So Hermione, what did my mum want?" Ginny asked when Hermione came into the room and sitting on the couch opposite.

"Oh nothing, just telling us we're in charge while they're gone"

With this Ginny shot up and asked, "Where are they going? And for how long?"

"They're going to Romania to visit Charlie and for a whole week" she said coolly.

"So we could do whatever we want for a whole week?" Harry said

"No, Ron and I are in charge," Hermione stated

Harry and Ginny started laughing hysterically

"What's so funny?" Ron said entering the room

"Oh we just thought that Hermione said that you two were put in charge." Ginny said trying to stifle her laughter

"I did say that" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes she did, do you have any problem with that _Ginevra_?"

"_No,_ _Ronald,_ I don't have any problem, but I'm just telling you that we don't plan on being bored so Harry and I will be spending most of the time _together, _so don't even bother trying to keep us apart because it will not work."

"Right of course, you are, but _we_ will be with you two _all_ of the time"

"NO you won't!" screamed Ginny

"I am not going to leave you alone with Harry to have sex!"

"You stupid git! We will not be having sex all of the time!"

"All of the time?"

"Yes, we will be going out on dates and no you can't come with us on our dates" Ginny said calmly

"Ron-"said Hermione

"You will not be going out!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she retorted enraged and red in the face.

"Yes I will!"

"NO you won't and regardless of what you say I am still going to go out with Harry!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"Stop nagging me! If you hadn't screwed things up with Hermione then maybe we could have had a double date!" she said out of breath.

She had gone too far this time…


End file.
